The use of planing tools, and like means, have been known as long as woodworking has existed, however, the needs of the woodworking artisan continue to remain unsatisfied, at least in certain respects.
More particularly, an on-going need for woodworking artisans has been for a mechanically stable, physically durable portable tool in the sense that it can be assembled and disassembled as needed.
The present invention responds to the above needs by providing a planing tool in constituent parts that can readily be assembled and disassembled and which, when assembled, exhibits a high degree of stability for such a tool that is not found except in heavy, solid metal tools as are typical of the prior art.
Also, prior art planing tools are difficult to employ where the workspace is narrow in the direction of the width of the tool. The present invention also addresses the above problem.